


The Perils of Repression

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor injects himself with a serum to test it but doesn't realize it will have unintended consequences.  Rose soon finds out all he has been repressing and how much he really does want her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt at bad_wolf_rising - I have a BDSM warning on this due to spanking and each of them tying the other up. I consider this very very mild. This is quite smutty so consider yourself warned. Thank you to callistawolf for a quick look/beta and for the title!  
> Slight BDSM in this - spanking - partners restrained.

  
It had been a harrowing trip to the planet Kawtal.  Typical for them, what started out as a trip to visit the lavender scented geysers turned into a mission to save a planet from a plague that was decimating the population.  The Doctor and Rose saw evidence of the devastation within a short time of landing and went straight into the city to investigate and help.

The Doctor had quickly identified the virus causing the illness and began working with the planetary medical alliance in formulating a cure.  Rose had volunteered at the medical ward in the facility where the Doctor was working.  It was heartbreaking to see the children and infants afflicted with this disease that caused the victim to swell with fluids and burn with fever.  The Doctor hadn’t been worried about Rose contracting anything as the Tardis made sure all of his companions were kept free of any pathogens and boosted their immunity system to protect them from foreign viruses.

While Rose worked in the pediatric ward, she had no idea what was about to happen in the laboratory floors above her where the Doctor worked.  Alone in the laboratory while the other scientists rested, the Doctor had worked feverishly and found a formula he thought would work perfectly in resolving the infection in the population.  The problem was, it needed to be tested and he wasn’t willing to risk an innocent victim.  He resolved to inject himself, knowing that a Time Lord could measure the effect and prevent any adverse reaction.  He did this with his typical arrogance and without consulting anyone else and that was his mistake.

 

He recorded everything that happened to him internally as he felt the serum course through his body.  By the time the scientists arrived back in the lab, he was grinning and pleased with himself, confident the serum would work on the population with no ill effects.  Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Time Lords.  There was a component in this particular serum that may not affect the Kawtalans but most certainly altered something in a Time Lord.  So proud of his achievement and rushed to distribute it among the population, he didn’t pay attention to the very subtle effect it was having on him.  He should have felt it, seen what was coming, but he didn’t until it was too late.

*********************************

  
Rose stretched and yawned as they entered the Tardis after their success on Kawtal.  “Doctor, I’m knackered.  Think I’ll have a hot shower and get some sleep.”

The Doctor had bounded up to the console and was already dematerializing them into the Vortex.  He was still quite energized by their success, at least it looked like it was from their success on the planet.  He looked over at Rose and grinned broadly at her.  She had worked tirelessly in the hospital and hadn’t rested in over a day Earth time.  “I suppose I could do a bit of maintenance while you get some sleep,” he said and pouted a bit.  “Bit boring without you but guess I’ll just have to make do.”

Rose rolled her eyes.  “I think you’ll survive,” she said and bumped her shoulder against his as she walked out toward her room.  He paused and touched his shoulder where she had bumped it.  He felt…something odd after she’d done that.  Eventually, it stopped and he shrugged it off as nothing.  He threw his jacket aside, rolled up his sleeves and went to work with his sonic.

A few hours later, while working on a particularly delicate circuit, he felt himself break out into a sweat.  He paused.   Something was wrong.  Time Lords didn’t normally perspire like this.  He felt a burning in between his hearts and it was intensifying and spreading across his chest, up his neck.  He tried to analyze what was happening but felt it sear into his brain and pain shot through him.  He rolled on the floor crying out as he pulled at his hair.  It felt like he was regenerating the way it burned through him.  When it ebbed, he sat up and looked around.  Everything looked, smelled, sounded and tasted different to him.  He felt so much more alive.  It was like his very skin vibrated with some new type of energy.  He stood up and stretched.  It was so good and he felt powerful, like he could do anything.

He inhaled and a scent caught his attention.  It was intoxicating to him.  He tasted it in the air and it curled about his tongue like a fine whiskey.  He inhaled again and followed it through the Tardis until he reached Rose’s door.  He could feel the Tardis in the back of his mind, loudly trying to capture his attention but he was too focused on what he was sensing.  He brushed the Tardis aside and entered Rose’s room.

It was heady in her darkened, warm room.  He felt wrapped in this feeling and scent and slowly made his way in, determined to find the source.  It soon became apparent, the source was Rose herself, curled up under the colorful duvet, her blonde hair splayed against the deep purple pillow.  The Doctor stood at the edge of her bed, experiencing the scent of her, feeling the warmth emanating from her sleeping form and tasting her essence in the air.  A heat began to flare across his skin.  He reached down and caressed her hair.  It was so soft and seemed to increase the intensity of this thing that was almost overwhelming his senses.

Rose moaned in her sleep and the Doctor smiled.  Oh yes, she knew he was here even in her human sleep cycle.  He reached out his mind and telepathically enveloped her and she moaned again.  A thrill ran through him and he shivered.  This was beyond good, it was brilliant.  He tugged at the blanket, revealing her sleeping form dressed in an oversized Beatles t-shirt and pink lacy knickers. 

He smiled as one thought permeated his mind.  “Mine.  All mine.”  He loosened and unfastened his tie and threw it on the bed.  He slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt and licked his lips as he thought about what he would do with her first.  It never even entered his mind to think about what she would want.  After all, he was a Time Lord, the last and most powerful being in the universe.  He could do anything, bend time to his will and oh how he wanted to bend his Rose.  She would scream and beg for more, of course.  He was confident of that.  It’s not like she hadn’t been looking and the way she flirted…  Yes, this was going to be immensely satisfying.  After all, she had swallowed time for him, just him.  A bit of that still swirled in her veins.  No other being in the universe was like her, a sweet temporal pink and yellow treat just for him.

He toed off his trainers and sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over and nuzzled her neck, his tongue darting out for a quick taste.  He inhaled at the toe curling sensation coursing through him, centering lower in his groin.  He had visions of her pink, plump lips swallowing him whole and shivered again.  He couldn’t believe he had denied himself all that he could have of her.  Oh, and he was going to have her repeatedly everywhere and every when.  Just as he leaned down for another taste, Rose’s eyes fluttered open.

“Doctor?  Is somethin’ wrong?” she asked sleepily and a bit confused.

“Oh no.  Nothing’s wrong,” he said, his voice deep and almost rumbling.  He shrugged off his shirt and pulled off his undershirt beneath it as Rose become more and more awake.

“Doctor, is…is something wrong?” Rose asked again as she watched the Doctor strip in front of her with a hungry look on his face.  Rose couldn’t help a little thrill that shot through her at the sight of his bare, well toned chest.  She tried to focus on how this behavior was wrong for him even though she had secretly wanted this for some time.  She paused as she noticed the prominent bulge in his trousers and the intense look on his shadowed face in the dark of her room.  Something was off.  There was something dangerous about him.  It left her heart pounding and heat pooling low within her as desire mixed with a tiny bit of fear that coursed through her.  She should really stop this and find out was wrong with him.

“Wrong?  Oh Rose, everything is perfect, brilliant and molto bene.  I’ve never felt better,” he growled as he crawled into bed with her and dove for her neck where he began biting and sucking at her pulse point.

Rose gasped at his aggressive behavior and the way his hands traveled beneath her t-shirt cupping, squeezing and rolling her nipples between those lovely fingers of his.  “Yes, but this…this isn’t like you,” she gasped, breathless as he crawled on top of her kneeing her legs apart. 

He paused looking down at her, a smirk on his face.  “Oh, this is very me, a me I just haven’t showed you yet.  It’s been a long time… coming.  Speaking of which, there are way too many clothes in this bed,” he said as he pulled her t-shirt off and threw it across the room and dove for her breasts.  Rose inhaled as his mouth latched onto one of her breasts and his hand skimmed her stomach to dip beneath her knickers and make short work of delving deep into her warm wetness. 

All logical thought left Rose’s mind as she was assaulted by the passion of a randy Time Lord.  Her legs splayed and her hands unconsciously gripped his hair.  As he nipped and suckled at her breasts while his clever fingers strummed and caressed working their way inside of her, she arched her back and clawed into his scalp and tugged at his hair.  He growled in satisfaction.  One of her hands scratched down his back and she moaned, “Want you now!”

He paused and grinned at her smugly.  The two of them fumbled at tugging his trousers and pants down and he threw them careless onto the floor as he knelt on the bed.  “You know what I want,” he said as his hand caressed her face, his thumb trailing across her lower lip.  Rose felt him in her mind showing her exactly what he wanted and she slowly sucked on his thumb.  He inhaled sharply and began pulling her down to his throbbing erection.  Rose licked her lips and made short work of fulfilling her own oral fixation.  The minute her hot mouth took him in, he cried out and fell backwards, gripping her hair and holding her head to him.

“More!” he commanded.  Rose slowly but steadily and with rhythm began taking him in further, her cheeks hollowing as her tongue worked at caressing him intimately.  He moved with her murmuring, “Yes, my Rose.  Oh, like that, yes!”  He tightened his grip on her hair as he began thrusting to meet her as her tongue did one particularly delightful swirl on his tip.  She delicately grazed him with her teeth and he almost came undone.  He pulled her up and gazed hotly at her.  “Naughty.” He shoved her down and pulled his sonic from the bedding and aimed it at her knickers which disintegrated into threads. 

Rose wanted to say something but the fierce look on his face and his passion filled black eyes stopped her.  He roughly pulled her legs apart and nuzzled into her wet folds and inhaled. “Oh yes,” he murmured.  “This is mine.”  She felt his tongue first licking her up and down and curling around that sweet pink bundle of nerves making her cry out.

“Oh no, love.  Not yet.  You’re gonna have to earn it,” he said darkly and went back to his task.  Rose gripped the bed sheets and writhed as he nipped, sucked and licked her while he worked his fingers back and forth inside of her mapping out every nerve ending and what responses it elicited.  Finally, after bringing her to the brink and pulling back several times, He crawled up her body, nudging his weeping erection at her entrance.

“Tell me!” he demanded in a gruff voice.  “I need to hear you say it.  Tell me you want me and only me!”

Rose opened her eyes and stared into his intent ones.  “Want you, only you.  Please,” she said arching into him and trying to drag him down to her.

“Together,” he said.  “Together in all ways,” he whispered and pressed his forehead against hers as he thrust in.

“Oh God!” Rose cried out as she felt herself swept away in a heat not only between his body and hers but whipping through her mind.  She felt him wrap her in himself, amidst fire and destruction and darkness.  He madly thrust into her as if he was trying to lose himself in her.  Rose felt him take possession and wrapped her legs around him as she became swept up in not only her desire but his.  Each fierce thrust and slap of his flesh against hers, drove her closer to what she felt would be a mind blowing climax.  Both of them made small adjustments to angles allowing themselves to get the best friction. Rose felt pure lust at that moment like she’d never felt.  He bit her shoulder as she raked her nails down his back wanting more.

Soon, as her body became slick with sweat and his grunts grew louder, mixed with alien curses and the bed began to almost shook from ferocity of their movements, she knew they were close.  Suddenly, she felt him place the sonic to her temple and they both convulsed.  She screamed and bit down on his shoulder hard as she clenched around him in multiple spasms and he cried out her name.  Eventually, they both collapsed on each other and he rolled off of her pulling her tightly into his arms with a whispered, “Mine.”

 

**********************

  
Several passion filled hours later, the Doctor awakened groggily, his limbs tangled with Roses.  He sat up abruptly as he took in the state of the himself, Rose and the bed and had the Time Lord equivalent to a panic attack.  The reality of being entangled with a naked Rose who was covered in love bites and a few well placed marks that matched his hands and mouth was almost more than he could take.  Especially, given that Rose was tied to the wrought iron headboard with his tie.  He shifted and felt the sonic roll over the sheets and thunk against his hip.  He quickly grabbed it and released Rose from the headboard.

“Rose!” he said desperately while shaking her shoulder.  “Rose, speak to me.  Are you all right?  Please be all right!”

Rose shifted and snuggled toward him murmuring, “Just give me five more minutes before round four.”

“Round four?” he said, panic lacing his voice.  He looked down at her and ran his sonic over her to make sure she wasn’t more severely damaged.  Finding her in fairly good shape considering their prior activities, his mind raced back to try and figure out how this had happened.  He remembered entering the Tardis and she went off to sleep and he…  Well, he was doing some maintenance and then everything went a little foggy.

“Oh, this is bad,” he said and looked back down at Rose.

“Rose,” he said more urgently as he shook her.

Rose finally sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at him a little crankily before smiling and leaning over to kiss his neck while running her fingers through his mussed up hair.  He sat there stunned, his brow furrowed trying to decide if he should be happy, worried or both.  He settled on both and pulled away, his eyes drawn to Rose’s perky breasts most decidedly not covered so he pulled the sheet up around her while grabbing a pillow to cover up his own Time Lord bits.

“Rose, something’s wrong,” he announced.

Rose cocked her head to the side and ran a hand through her hair.  The sheet slipped down and the Doctor turned his head to look across the room.  “Sheet,” he said in a nervous high pitched voice.

Rose looked down confused and then back at him.  “What about the sheet?”

The Doctor inched away from her.  “You’re…uncovered,” he finally said, tugging at his ear.

Rose laughed.  “Well, it’s a bit late for that!  It’s not like you haven’t seen everything.”  She noticed he was fidgeting.  “Doctor, is something wrong?”

He looked back at her and shouted “Yes!  Something’s wrong.  Very, very wrong, as in not good.  Do you remember what happened last night and could ya, you know, cover yourself?  I’m sure it’s a bit cold in here and I wouldn’t want you to catch cold or anything.”

Rose realized he was right.  This was very wrong.  He looked distressed, frightened even.  “You don’t remember?”  He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut in concentration.

“Well, I went to bed and you came in here and woke me up,” she told him worriedly.  Rose was beginning to feel rocks in her stomach as she realized he regretted the most incredible night of her life.  She did her best not to let her emotions get the best of her.  Nothing would hurt so much as his rejecting her the morning after.

He looked over at her.  “And then what?” he asked, the worried expression back on his face.

“You crawled on top of me half naked and started, you know, kissing, nibbling and fondling me, whispering how much you wanted this to happen.”

“And you didn’t question that?” he shouted.

Rose stiffened.  There was no way she was letting him get away with blaming her for his regrets.  “Yeah, matter of fact, I did several times.  You kept brushin’ me off and sayin’ how you were tired of waitin’ and you needed this with me.  You said you were sure and it wasn’t like you weren’t all over me.”

The Doctor jumped off the bed, still holding the pillow in front of him and began pacing.  He stopped suddenly and glared at her.  “And you believed me?  You had to have known something was wrong!” he shouted, angry at this entire situation.  This was not the way their first time being intimate should have happened.

Rose was livid.  She jumped out of bed and could care a less if she was naked or not.  “Oh no you don’t!  You don’t get to blame me ‘cos you’re havin’ regrets!  I was in my own bed when you swanned in bein’ all Mr. Seductive Time Lord and ‘I need you Rose, I’m tired of waiting, I’ve always wanted this and I know you have too, no more waiting, this happens now’!”

The Doctor looked away, still clutching the pillow to himself modestly.  Finally, after an extended silence and Rose standing proudly naked in front of him, arms crossed over her chest and glaring at him like the defender of the universe she was, he looked up.  “I didn’t…mean to blame you.  It’s just…I don’t remember and it’s not right.  Time Lords just don’t lose track of time unless…”

“Unless what?” Rose asked, now more concerned for him than angry.

He looked at her seriously. “There’s something wrong with me.”

Rose began to worry.  This was going beyond a randy Doctor and the most awesome shag of her life.  “Wrong how?  I mean, everything seemed okay.  Well, except maybe for the aggressive, demanding sex god part.”

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow at her.  “Sex god?  Well, that’s not off,” he said and sniffed cockily.

Rose couldn’t help the smile.  As long as he could preen, he couldn’t be too sick.  “Should we get you to med bay maybe?” she finally asked.

He nodded his head.  “Yep, that would be a good plan.” He looked around nervously. “Um Rose?”

“Yes Doctor,” she said grinning at his discomfort.

“Have you seen my um pants or trousers by any chance?”

Rose started to giggle.  “We were sort of busy at the time.  You tossed ‘em off the bed somewhere.”

“Right,” he said, nodding and shifting from foot to foot.

Rose sighed and looked around until she found his trousers and tossed them at him.  He bashfully turned around, dropping the pillow and pulled them on while Rose stood back and enjoyed the view.  When she heard the zip, she picked up her t-shirt and pulled it on along with some slippers.  She walked over and took his hand leading him out of the room toward the med bay.

Rose sat on a counter, dangling her legs as he worked.  He sent her off once for his glasses and she returned not only with them but tea and breakfast as well.  After working and sipping his tea for a while, he turned to Rose and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

“I’m having a reaction,” he finally said.

“A reaction to what?” Rose asked, concerned at the toneless way he spoke.

He scrubbed at his face, pulling off his glasses and setting them aside.  “The serum I made on Kawtal.  I tested it on myself first before I finalized the formula for the population.”

“You what!’ Rose exclaimed and walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  “I tested it on myself first.  I couldn’t risk testing it on one of the population.  My body metabolizes any harmful substances quite efficiently and I can sense the chemical and biologic processes better than I can observe them in someone else.  Everything seemed normal enough.”

“But, it wasn’t.  What did it do to you?” Rose asked, her concerning growing.

“Wellll, it reacted to another substance in my body and there was a chemical reaction which produced a compound that attached itself to my prefrontal cortex.  It sort of affects my inhibitions and may cause certain personality quirks that are normally repressed to become…dominant.”

Rose’s forehead furrowed as she thought about this.  “Is it dangerous?  I mean, it’s not gonna regenerate you is it?”

“Dangerous is a matter of opinion.  It can be but not in a catastrophic biologic sense.  Now, if we’re talking am I gonna go a bit loony then maybe…um probably yes.”

“Loony as in you wanna blow up a planet and murder me in my sleep or loony as in you sing crazy songs and run around the Tardis naked?”

“Oi!  Not that loony!” he retorted indignantly.

Rose smiled and her eyes had a naughty twinkle to them.  “Then maybe loony as in you want to shag your brains out and be all aggressive horny Time Lord,” she said flirtatiously.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling again. “Rose, it’s not like that exactly.”  He looked at her, concern in his big brown eyes.  “I mean, I could have hurt you last night.  I…I could never live with it if I hurt you.”

Rose smiled and brought his hand to her face.  “You would never hurt me and you didn’t last night unless you count mind blowing sex and that’s not permission for you to get all full of yourself.”

He grinned at her and then it faded.  “I don’t want to ever hurt you,” he said emphatically.

“I trust you,” she said just as emphatically.  “Now, this thing that’s wrong, is it permanent?”

He pulled back from her and began pacing.  “No, it should be out of my system and the damage repaired in a few weeks.  Until then, I should quarantine myself.  The Tardis can lock me up.”

“For a few weeks!” Rose exclaimed.  “Doctor, that don’t sound like much of a plan.  What we gonna do, land on some planet and lock you up in a cell somewhere?” she asked skeptically.

“No, that’s too risky.  We need to stay in the vortex where it’s more secure.  I shudder to think what I might do if we land somewhere and I escape.”

“And I’m s’pose to do what exactly?” Rose asked.

“Keep away from me.  I can’t guarantee your safety otherwise.”

“I don’t like this,” Rose told him and meant it.  She had seen how determined he was last night and never once did she feel in danger for her life.  Now, she might have wondered about being shagged until she could barely move but considering how much sex she had not been having since meeting him, she figured this was just making up for that.

“I’ve made my decision,” he said in a no arguments tone.  “Now, I’m sure you’ll find something to do while I recover, starting with getting some rest and a nice relaxing bath,” he told her as his fingers traced a bruise on her neck where he had marked her.  The controlled and compassionate Time Lord him felt remorse for damaging her this way but the underlying darker aspects of his personality were not remorseful at all.  That part of him was triumphant at claiming her and was struggling to escape the dark corner of his mind it had been banished to.

The Doctor closed his eyes and inhaled.  “Rose, I need to go now.  I’ll see you in a few weeks when this has passed.”  He then quickly left the med bay and disappeared down a corridor. 

Rose watched him leave worriedly and walked over to the coral wall, caressing it.  “Watch over him, please,” she asked the Tardis who responded with a worried humming.  “Yeah, I don’t think this is gonna work either,” Rose said.  “Don’t worry, I’m here if he needs me.”

Rose’s words would be more accurate than she could possibly imagine.  One point she hadn’t noticed and that missed the Doctor’s attention was that his sonic screwdriver was still in his trousers’ pocket when he locked himself in and began his meditation in an attempt to stop what he knew would happen.  Nothing could be more dangerous than a Time Lord with no inhibitions who had one thing on his mind and a sonic screwdriver at his disposal.  Not even the Tardis would be able to keep him from his one obsession; Rose.  



	2. Chapter 2

Rose, for her part, did as the Doctor asked and took a long relaxing bath and rested.  She watched a movie or two and tried to read but her heart wasn’t in it.  How could it be, with him locked up somewhere on the Tardis?  Rose couldn’t imagine what that would be like for a Time Lord who was always on the move and could barely stand still to eat a meal.  At night, she would curl up in her bed, thinking about what had happened there.  His trainers were still on her floor and she couldn’t help but stare at them, thinking about where he must be and what he was doing.   
  
Three days passed and Rose was restless.  She went for a swim, jogged through the corridors and even tried a new recipe in the kitchen which failed epically.  She even missed the Doctor being there to tease her about how she burnt soup.  Rose was sure she would be the loony one before this thing was over.  All of her worry about him and her loneliness came to an end on the fourth day.  
  
She was in the wardrobe walking amongst the may racks of costumes and clothing when he appeared.  She had been in front of an antique full length mirror holding up a shimmery go go dress when he appeared behind her dressed in nothing but a black satin robe.  Rose jumped when he appeared and slid his arms around her.  “You’ve been a very naughty girl,” he whispered into her ear.  “Allowing sanctimonious, self sacrificing twat me to lock us up and keep us from you.  Like that was going to happen,” he said and kissed her neck.  
  
“Doctor, are you…okay?” Rose asked a bit hesitantly, knowing that this was the darker personality the Doctor was worried would hurt her.  
  
“Mmmm,” he hummed as he inhaled and licked up her neck. “I am now.”  He whipped her around and stared hotly into her eyes.  “Of course, I have to punish you, you know,” he said and walked her backwards toward a wall, planting his hands on either side of her.  
  
“Oh?” Rose responded while trying to think of a way out of this without having to hurt him but also wondering of she could turn this around into something that would be good for both of them.   
  
“Oh yes,” he said smoothly.  “I won’t be denied my Rose.  You’re mine.”  
  
“Right.  Course I am,” she responded as an idea formed in her mind.  She sidled up to him and drew a finger down his neck to his chest. “But first, you’re gonna have to catch me,” she said seductively as she ducked out from his arms and dashed away through the wardrobe.  
  
The Doctor grinned manically.  “Oh Rose Tyler, you little minx!  You know all the right things to say.  Nothing builds the ultimate satisfaction like a good hunt,” he said and then began slowly making his way through the wardrobe, swiping aside clothes, ducking among the racks and pausing every once in a while to listen or catch her scent.  
  
Rose dived into the clothing.  Her emotions were at war inside of her.  Part of her was angry at the Doctor for not leaving his sonic outside of his confinement but part of her was pleased.  His eyes may scream dark overlord and leashed violence but she just knew he wouldn’t really hurt her.  Unless, hurt her was defined by shagging her into submission and would that really be so bad?  No, she had to get him calmed down.  She needed to reason with him and perhaps making him play this game of hunt and seek would help.  It also gave her time to formulate a plan.  She just wondered how long it would take for him to find her.  After all, this was his Tardis and he had senses far more acute than her own.  
  
She could hear him making his way closer to her, sweeping aside clothing and racks in his way, crashing through things and not letting anything keep her from him.  She ducked down rows of long coats, almost tripping over some boots as she wondered if dark him had purposefully made controlled Doctor forget the sonic in his pocket.  Obviously, there was a relation between the two.  Maybe the key to this was not to deny himself?  Rose developed a wicked plan.  If he couldn’t abstain from pleasure and deny all that he wanted, perhaps it was time to fulfill that need and tame this darker version of him.  After all, it was denying himself what he wanted that created this need.  Rose grinned and began looking for what she needed, knowing the Tardis would help her.  After all, it was all for the Doctor and if she had to sacrifice certain things for him…well, it was for him.  Wasn’t it?  
  
The Doctor began to get frustrated.  He was tired of this game.  He needed her now!  He vented on anything in his path, kicking shoes and slamming things aside.  That is, until he found bits of her clothing strewn along his path.  He stopped when he found her knickers and picked them up and inhaled.  “Mmmm, you’re tired of this game too, aren’t you?”  He gripped her pink knickers in his fist and ran forward.  
  
When he emerged from the racks, he found her laying on an old Victorian blue velvet lounge chair wearing a pink corset with black ribbons, pink stockings, her hair tied up in more pink ribbons.  She grinned that grin that showed the tip of her tongue and he pounced, his black satin robe flaring about him.  
  
Rose saw him emerge from the racks of clothing and was ready.  This time she would let him think he was in control but she would be the one orchestrating this seduction.  He literally pounced on her.  She gasped as he was on her, smashing his lips into hers in a brutal and passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue in her mouth and moaning like a man dying of thirst diving into an oasis.  Rose kissed him back just as passionately, reaching down to untie his robe and find him already hard and ready.  
  
As she caressed his length, he pulled back to toss aside his robe.  He stilled her hand and looked at her like a predator examining his prey and trying to decide what he’d like to taste first.  She drew one stocking clad toe up his leg and he smirked.  “All pink and bows, just like present.  I suppose you want me to unwrap you?” he growled.  
  
“Maybe I do.  After all, I’ve already unwrapped you, haven’t I?” she responded flirtatiously, her eyes caressing him and one of her hands trailing down his chest gently grazing him with her nails.  He moved so fast she almost lost her breath and found herself bent over his lap.  
  
“First things first,” he whispered and she felt and open palmed slap on her bum.  At first she was stunned as she realized he was going to spank her.  She was a bit annoyed at him.  This was not part of the plan and she had no idea he was this kinky.  There was no choice but to play along and try and get the upper hand.   
  
He smacked her again.  “Always wanted to do this you know,” he said as she felt him peel off one of her stockings.  Another slap and then the other stocking was peeled off. “For all that wandering off and making me worry.”  Slap. “Then there’s all the teasing and driving me mad.”  Slap.  Then he whipped her off his lap onto the lounge and laid several gentle kisses where he had been spanking her and rolled her over.  “Unwrap yourself for me,” he demanded.  
  
Rose raised an eyebrow at this but if this is what he wanted…who was she to question?  Besides, she was so going to make him pay for spanking her.  She sat up on her knees and slowly unlaced the corset, her fingers caressing the pink satin fabric as she seductively pulled at the black laces.  His hooded eyes stared fascinated.  His pupils were dilated and his hand migrated down to caress himself as he watched her.  Rose smiled as she slipped the corset off and tossed it aside.  She crawled over to him and began peppering his chest with kisses and he leaned back, arching into her an almost purring. She trailed her hand down and batted his away as her fingers grasped him and trailed up and down, gently circling the moistened tip.  Soon, she was licking and gentling nibbling his nipples as her hand continued to stroke him.  
  
He was laying back, his hand caressing her hair and moaning and murmuring something the Tardis was not translating.  Suddenly he flipped them until she was beneath him and he was holding her hands over her head and staring at her mouth.  He leaned into her and began slowly and seductively snogging her.  His sonic must have fallen from the pocket of his robe onto the lounge and rolled into her side.  She arched her back slightly so that it was beneath her.  She would need it for later.  Until then, she enjoyed it as he languidly kissed and nibbled his way into her mouth.  She felt him tie her hands above her head and when he pulled back he grinned triumphantly at her.  “Now you won’t be wandering off,” he said silkily and ghosted his fingers down her face, neck, across her taut breasts until tangling into her curls and dipping further down, gentle dipping into the apex of her thighs which were damp and ready for him.  Rose moaned as he began marking that spot on her neck again, gently pulling her skin between his teeth as he sucked.  The slight pain along with his talented fingers dipping, caressing and pinching her was incredibly erotic.  She gasped his name and strained against the restraints on her wrists.  He wedged himself between her thighs as he licked his way across her breasts, nipping playfully at her, writing his name with his tongue across her abdomen.  He unleashed his oral fixation between her thighs, teasing her until she begged for him.  
  
He smiled wickedly as he poised his erection at her slick entrance.  “I need to feel you,” he whispered as he leaned down and gentle bit her nipple.  “Rose,” he growled.  
  
“Yes,” she hissed back at him.  “Need you in me now, all of you,” she moaned. He thrust into her and slammed his forehead against hers, mixing his mind with hers.  This time wasn’t quite as tumultuous as the last time.  He was still desperate and immersing himself in her and she felt the storm raging inside of him but it was somehow less about destruction and more about them.  This time, Rose felt less out of control and more in sync with him as their bodies slammed against one another.  She felt heat and moisture building between them and felt muscles writhing and contracting.  She wrapped her legs around him and encouraged.  “More!”  
  
He moaned her name and with each thrust began demanding, “How long?  How long you gonna stay with me?”  
  
Rose responded, “Forever!  Never gonna leave you!  Love you!”  
  
“My Rose!” he screamed in response.  She felt on fire and felt her womb tightening and legs squeezing around him as she came closer and closer to climax.  
  
“My Doctor!” she screamed as spasm after spasm rushed through her body and he screamed “I love you!” in her mind.  They were both panting as they collapsed back and he fell like dead weight on her before rolling off to the side, a satisfied look on his face.   She watched as he drowsed off and tried not to do the same.  She scooted up and worked her hands out of their bindings and reached for the sonic, set it for stun and aimed it at him just as his eyes snapped open and stunned him.    
  


*********************************

  
When the Doctor regained consciousness, he found himself in his bedroom with his arms and legs chained to his bed.  Realization that he was no longer in confinement washed over him and when he was about to despair Rose walked up in a black satin robe and holding his sonic.

“Doctor?” she asked, looking at him as if she wasn’t sure who he was.

“Rose, are you all right?  What happened?  Please tell me I didn’t hurt you?” he pleaded.

Rose smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over to brush a lock of hair off his forehead.  “I’m fine and so are you.  You locked yourself up with the sonic in your pocket so needless to say, you got out and came looking for me.”

The Doctor’s head thunked against the pillow he was laying on.  “I don’t remember pocketing my sonic.”

“Yeah, well other you may have had somethin’ to do with that.” She told him softly.

He looked over at her, his eyes filled with sorrow.  “Rose, I am so…”

“Don’t you dare!” she interrupted.  “I told you, you’d never hurt me and you didn’t.  Now, maybe you showed me another side to you.”  She smiled. “A really kinky side,” she teased. “But you didn’t hurt me really.  Although, you are so gonna make up for the spankin’ bit.”

“Sp..anking,” he stuttered.  “Wellll, I…”

She leaned over and placed her finger on his lips.  “It’s okay.  You’ll make it up to me, yeah?”  He nodded his head and she leaned back.

“The Tardis thinks you’re gonna be this way for a few more days so we decided it was better for me to keep an eye on you and…take care of things.”

“Things?” he asked confused, furrowing his brow.  “What things?  What do you mean the Tardis thinks?  How can you know what she thinks?”

Rose smiled and drew a finger down his arm to where the chains were clasped around his wrists.  “We have our ways,” she answered mysteriously.  “I really did hate chaining your hands.  They are so talented,” she sighed.

“Rose,” he squeaked.  “I don’t think this is the time or…or place,” he stuttered. “And, you may have underestimated my strength.  I mean, Time Lords are…”

She laughed interrupting him.  “Oh I know.  These are chains forged from the heart of dwarf star.  It’s amazin’ what you’ve got tucked away in supply closet D8.

The Doctor’s mouth opened and closed a few times before his head plopped back down on the pillow.  He then looked over at her and smiled.  “Sooo, what’s the plan exactly?”

Rose tightened the belt of her robe and leaned over on the bed propped up on her elbow.  “Oh you know, when hot and horny you comes out to play, I shag him out of you.  Pretty simple when you think about it,” she said off-handedly.

“What!” he said struggling against the chains.  “You can’t do that!  Rose, I won’t let you.  It’s wrong and dangerous and did I mention wrong!”

Rose rolled her eyes.  “Doctor, it works.  The first time it took several goes and the last time it took just once and then he conks out and you come back.  Obviously, you’ve been repressin’ yourself so much that it takes a whole Mr. Hyde thing for you to work it out.  I mean seriously, if you wanted to shag me, all you had to do was ask?  I mean is it so bad that I..” Rose said and looked away, suddenly shy about declaring her love to this him.  If she did it to this him, there would be no going back and he looked so horrified.

The Doctor stared in shock at her a moment.  “Rose, I care for you more than I…” he said and drifted off before swallowing hard.  “I care too much to risk losing you.  You must know that and what we have is more than something that can be expressed in some carnal physical moment.  You are worth more than that.  I would never ask you to debase yourself with someone like me.  I’m so old and I’ve done terrible things,” he said, his head laying on the bed as he stared miserably at the coral ceiling.  His head popped up.  “Did you say Mr. Hyde?” he asked a little insulted.

Rose looked at him, once again leaning on her elbow.  “You know, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.”

He sniffed and looked affronted. “Hardly,” he muttered.  “That would imply that part of me is some hapless scientist and the other is some…”

Rose immediately understood what he was saying.  “No!  I meant, you took that potion and let some of the darker aspects of your personality out and you are not a monster!  Not even a little.  I  know you’ve done some hard and terrible stuff.  No one should have to do what you’ve done.  No one, but if you don’t make the hard decisions, who will?  You are so much better than you think you are.  When I look at you, I see a good man whose been through so much.  I don’t want you to be alone anymore.  I…care for you too,” she said emotionally.

“I don’t deserve you.  Oh Rose, I…” he drifted off and squeezed his eyes shut. “No,” he gasped and Rose knew what was happening.  The next time he opened his eyes, they were dark and a smirk emerged on her face. 

“Right,” Rose murmured as she watched him test the chains and then look at her. 

“Chains, really?  I much prefer to chain you up.”

Rose sat up and sat on her knees while untying the robe, which floated open giving him a glimpse of skin.  She arched a brow at him.  “Too bad.  You had your fun.  Now I get mine.”

He laughed a deep throated laugh.  “Is that so?  And what does my little pink and yellow human think that she’s going to do?  I’m a Lord of Time.  I could do things you couldn’t dream of.”

Rose sat up taller and allowed the robe to fall off pooling around her and shook out her hair.  “Yeah, well I’m the big bad wolf and you’re in my world now,” she said in her own throaty voice.  She then proceeded to crawl over him until she straddled him.  It didn’t take long for the Time Lord to react and she felt the evidence of that firmly on her backside.

His eyes turned completely black.  “Is that so, Wolf?” he said in a soft dangerous voice before jerking up violently pulling at the chains and growling at his inability to get free. 

Rose just sat astride him, her hands resting on her thighs until he sat back glaring at the chains.  “The bed’s reinforced too.  Can’t break.  The only way you’re gettin’ out is if I let you and I’m not gonna do that.  At least, not for a long while.”

“You know, when I get out of this and I will, I’m going to leash you to me naked for a week.  You’ll learn wicked things you never knew existed and you’ll so enjoy it, you’ll never want to stop.”

“Big words, Time Lord.  But, right now, I think I’m in control and I’m gonna enjoy it,” she promised and began to touch herself.  She ran her hands over her breasts, tweaking them while she rocked into his body shimmying her hips and all he could do was watch.  Soon her hands crept further and further down until she dipped into herself and enjoyed the feeling of her own fingers caressing her throbbing wet need.

She heard him gasp and struggle.  She bit her lip as she continued plunging into herself and writhing and moaning until she came.  She stretched her arms up and stretched arching her back. “Mmmm,” she hummed.  She looked down at him and he was straining to get to her.  She smiled at him and stretched over his chest resting on him and kicked her feet in the air.  “Well, now…I think I’m ready to play,” she said and began to pull at the hair on his chest.”

“Let me up and I’ll play with you,” he said with frustration.

“I’ll bet you would!” she said with a teasing grin.  Rose then proceeded to nibble, scratch bite, suck and lick her way across his chest and up his neck until finally slowly snogging him starting tentatively with a brush of her lips against his, gently licking him until finally pressing against his lips and allowing him entrance to her mouth.  It was slow and sexy the way their mouths danced across one another.  When she pulled up, she saw not the her Dark Time Lord but her Doctor gazing back at her.  She could see the internal struggle on his face and gently ran her fingers through his hair, down his sideburn and across the scruff on his face.

“My Doctor,” she whispered as she gently kissed him.  When she pulled away and looked at him, she could see some spark in his eyes and knew that when this was over, everything for them would be changed.  All that he had hidden away and that was fighting to escape would be dealt with once and for all so this could never happen again.  As she grazed her nails down his chest circling his navel, she felt him shift and tauten.  He was back.

“Don’t stop there, Wolf.  Don’t you want to howl with me?” he asked with a smirk.

Rose sat up astride him once again.  “Oh, I’ll make you howl all right,” she promised as she reached up to his shoulders and dragged her nails across his chest making him gasp.  His hips bucked under her as she wriggled back against his very prominent erection.  She reached behind her and ran her fingers up and down his length.  She turned around dipped her head down to take him in until he cried out writhing as she dipped up and down, swirling her tongue around him.  The chains rattled as he moved in response to her.

She sat up, releasing him and looked over her shoulder.  “I think you owe me.”

“Release me and I’ll show you exactly how I can…repay your favors,” he said, smirking as his eyes were drawn to her backside.

Rose crawled over and straddled his chest running her fingers through his hair. “Not bloody likely.  Time to satisfy that oral fixation.”  She slid toward him and lifted his head and oh did he satisfy that fixation.  Rose was thought everything he had done before was good but this…this was amazing.  The Time Lord knew how to use his lips, tongue and teeth in amazing ways and she had a whole new respect for his tongue as it dipped and swirled and he nipped and finally doing some humming thing while grazing her sensitive bud until she screamed, gripping and tugging at his hair.  Rose fell backwards, thinking she saw stars, it was so good.  She wondered if she was going to survive the next few days or if she would die from the amazing shagging.

When she caught her breath, she saw him smiling cockily at her.  She shakily sat up and bumped into his still hard erection.  He saw her looking and preened. “Time Lord.  Incredibly virile species and superior in all ways,” he said, looking pleased with himself.

“Well then, let’s test it,” she said throatily.  She ran her hands over his chest and down his thighs and gazed at him.  She leaned down and blew at his erection and thought she heard him mumble something about “torture”, “regenerating from his wicked wolf” and “just shag me already.” 

She looked over at him and whispered, “Your wish is my command.”  Rose wrapped her hands around him gently tugged, leaned down and laid a kiss on the tip and then sank down onto him.  She squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure at feeling him fill her.  When she opened her eyes she saw him staring at her hotly and then she began to move, rocking and swiveling her hips.  He thrust up, straining against his bonds and moaning “More.”

Rose complied and began dancing with him to a song that played in her head, the beat ever increasing.  Harder and faster they both moved in synchronicity as perspiration poured off of them until Rose reached up and gripped his shoulders for one pelvic thrust that had both of them exploding.  She collapsed on top of him and couldn’t move for a long time other than rolling off of him and going to sleep.  When she awakened, her Doctor was back and looking at her with a warm loving gaze.  “Tell me this isn’t a dream,” he asked in a warm relaxed voice.

She smiled and looked at the both of them sticky, bruised and satisfied and turned back to him. “No, this is real.  Just you an’ me.  Well, unless old dark and horny pops in for a quickie,” she mused.

He grinned softly at her.  “Oh I think we’re over the worst of that, but better to keep me locked up for a bit longer to make sure.”

“You feelin’ that thing that attached itself to your prefor codex thingy?

“Prefrontal Cortex and it’s mostly gone now due to….” he started to explain and stared across the room.

“Due to what?” Rose asked, playing with a piece of her hair.

He looked over at her smiled.  “Due to a certain brilliant Rose who rather shagged it out of me or shagged me enough to produce a chemical reaction byproduct to orgasms which did the trick!”

Rose broke out in giggles.  “I shagged you well!’

“Yep!” he said popping his p’s and waggling his eyebrows at her.

“So, you said mostly gone,” she said staring at the sheets and still playing with her hair. “Does that mean that we need to…” she started to say but bit her lip as she looked at him mischievously.

This time, it was all her Doctor staring back at her with molten brown eyes. “Yes, we can.  If you want that is.”

“I do, want I mean.  But first, I think we better clean up a bit.”

He looked down at himself and winced.  Rose dashed out of the room for a quick shower and came back and gave the Doctor a sponge bath he would never forget.  They stayed locked up in the room with the Tardis providing them with a few basic meals and continuing the Doctor’s “therapy” until they were sure he was back to normal.  Once he was released from the chains, they stayed a few more days, just to be sure. And from then on out, there was never danger of that happening again.  Rose made sure!

 


End file.
